11 Real, 1 Fake
by KurisuteInn
Summary: Betrayed by his father, Natsu was found by three siblings. It's already been 6 years since then, and Natsu and Lisanna are attending a new high school. Problems arise when his crush's boyfriend barges in and ruins things. But, that didn't stop Natsu from getting his crush's heart. Just how will he solve this dilemma? Romance/Drama. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Fears

**new Nalu story! R&R~ **

* * *

Chapter 1: Fears

**Natsu's POV: **

High school.

Something I'm going to start soon.

It's also a fear.

Mainly because it's hard for me to make friends.

The disappearance of my father, Igneel, shocked me. It almost tore me apart. He left me alone in our home. A few days after, two people who were related found me. Their names' were Mirajane and Elfman.

The two took me in and I had found out they had a younger sister named Lisanna; who is also my closest friend.

They were basically my new family!

Although they were young, they still treated me with kindness. Mira was the oldest being only 13 at the time, Elfman being 12, and Lisanna being only a 10 year old. I traveled with them having no parents.

Apparently, their parents died in a car crash driving home. It was when they were younger, and they eventually escaped from being in a foster home.

And now we're 6 years older, so I'm 17. But... I can't help but feel scared as to going to high school. Lisanna has always been by my side for every grade, but when they found out I was a year older, I was pushed a grade forward.

Even Mira or Elfman aren't going to be there... They're already going to a new collage!

Going to a different high school is hard. Meeting new people, that's going to be hard for me. The only reason I survived my past schools were because Lisanna introduced me. Now, I'm not gonna know anyone!

I always pretend to be happy on the outside, but inside, I'm just sad and depressed. Mira and Elfman think I'm probably the happiest man on Earth, but I'm really not. The only person who knows about this is Lisanna, and she's probably gonna be the only one who will ever know...

* * *

Lisanna and I sat at a nearby cafe, 'cause she had something '**important**' to update me on. When my coffee and her latte came, she immediately stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

Bam! was the sound I heard. She then sat down after noticing the amount of people that were looking at her. "Well.. As I said before, we have business to discuss."

She then picked up her phone, looked at it, then put it down again. "Whoops, sorry, Natsu. I met one girl from the high school we're going to, and it turns out she's in your grade! She's really nice, her name's Lucy! We exchanged numbers and she said to text me anytime! But our conversation was ended because her boyfriend just **had** to come. No offense, though, but her boyfriend is kind of mean. He literally glared at me just because I was talking to her."

"Oh." I replied with no emotion.

"Natsu! Come on, be happy! I'm sure you'll make _tons_ of friends there! Oh yeah, that's what I needed to discuss!" As she scrambled to find her bag, I sipped on my coffee. "BAM!" Lisanna yelled out as she slammed a bunch of files on the clear table.

Her shout caused me to almost spit out my coffee. I put down my cup to speak. "Just what is this...?" I put on a confused face as she just smiled evilly.

"Everything you need to know." were the words that came out of her mouth as her evil grin turn into a smile.

~O~O~

She began to make it look straight and neat as I just sat there confused. _She's a weird girl..._ She then opened the first file. "You **know** that I got valuable information from someone... And it's AMAZING! The person gave me files on people in your class and mine's!"

She began to open the first file that was on her neatly-stacked pile. "Let's start with your class!" She set the files on the edge of the table as she took the one on the top off it.

"First person, Gray Fullbuster. He's very handsome, actually. Black-haired and toned muscles, but not my type... Age: 17, birthday: 2/12/X767, personality: laid-back, marks: a scar on his forehead above his left eye, eye color: dark-blue, hair color: black. He also has some kind of stripping habit. Something you never see him without: a necklace that has a sword with a stone in it."

"A stripping habit?" I asked. "Oh, no. Lisanna, you can't be near him."

She sighed. "Second person, Erza Scarlet. She's very popular for her strict ways and beautiful looks. Age: 17, birthday/year: X767, personality: strict and impatient, marks: none, eye color: brown, hair color: scarlet. She tends to often criticize people which invoke them to obey her to avoid her wrath. Something you never see her without: a pocket knife in her boots."

"Weird."

She sighed once more. "Oh here's Lucy!" She gave me the picture. "Third person, Lucy Heartfilia. She's stated as the "Girl of every guys' dreams", causing her to have guy compliment her. Age: 17, birthday: July 1, X767, personality: clever and kind, marks: none, eye color: brown, hair color: blonde. She's passionate for literature while keeping up with her boyfriend, Dan. Something you never see her without: a black bracelet."

"..." _She's really pretty... Too bad she has a boyfriend..._

* * *

As Lisanna finished her incredibly long list of whose in my class and her's, we got up to leave.

"So now you know all you need to know!" She exclaimed and smiled.

_Sure…. But the only person I was actually interested in was Lucy… She's with a guy named Dan, who looks waaay too ugly for her. I'm not saying I'm __**that**__ good-looking, but I know I look better than him!_

Lisanna looked at me with eyes of fear. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"That's the guy… Who goes out with Lucy…" She said as she pointed to a red-haired guy beating up someone.

"You dare to look at my girlfriend, huh?!" He screamed as he kicked the man in-front of him repeatedly. _What is he doing, that idiot_. I walked over to where Dan was and pulled the man he was kicking away from where his feet stood.

"Who are **you**, you punk?!" He yelled at me as the man ran away.

"That doesn't matter right now, does it? You're just an overprotective boyfriend who just comes at guys who look at your girlfriend." I retorted, with an annoyed tone. "If you're gonna hurt people you don't even know, you might as well fight me." I said as I looked at his girlfriend, Lucy, who looked scared with no humanity in her eyes.

"Hey, Lucy, you wanna know something? I think you're very, very, **very** beautiful." I said bluntly, emphasizing the last very. I looked at Dan who was red of anger and watched him stomp over to me. And all I did was… Smirk.

"Oh, you're a very forward guy. But, you shouldn't have said that." He stated right before his hand turned into a fist and I saw it move from his side, trying to attack my face.

I held his fist in my hand as it came close to my face, just an inch from arriving to its' destination. "I don't think you should've done that." I returned the favor by using my other hand ball into a fist punching his stomach as I held his fist tight. He let out a howl of help as my fist dug deeper punching his skin.

I looked over to his face, which was an expression of being shocked, scared, and hurt.

His fist was released from my grasp, which was let down from his pain. I turned my fist back into my normal hand stance as it held his stomach tightly, then was pushed to cause Dan to stumble back.

As he let out a breath from being in pain, he held his own stomach from being hurt. He lifted up his shirt a bit to only see a giant red mark made from yours' truly.

I chuckled in response to his pain. "You think you're so tough just because you pick on weak people, but guess what?" I came close to him with a serious face as I lifted him up by his collar with one hand. "I'm not someone who you should just try to hurt or even fight. And to add to that, I'm definitely not someone who is weak."

I threw him and he slid across the sidewalk, causing him to have a little cut. He started to wail because his skin was 'ruined'. "You're such a big baby." I stated as I walked away, with Lisanna running after me. I could just feel his glare against my back, although it didn't really scare me.

* * *

We arrived home as I slumped on the couch and began to watch TV.

"What exactly are you doing?" Mirajane came over to me and asked.

"Watching TV." I answered her question, which no emotion in my words.

"You do realize that you were on the news." Mirajane stated. "You saved a lot of people, I  
heard!" She smiled at me.

"Eh."

"Eh? Don't eh me! You saved some guy from getting beat up! Good job, Natsu!" She flattered me.

"Good for him." I said.

She sighed. "Natsu! You better cheer up! You're starting school soon, you can't just be sad all the time, you have to be positive! I'm just looking out for you, nothing good will happen to you if you're just without emotion! Just be happy." She smiled, and patted me on the head. "And don't worry; you'll make a lot of friends!" She hummed happily as she started to go to the kitchen.

_She's right… I should be happier. Just because Igneel left me doesn't mean I have to be  
like this. Even Mira noticed! I only told Lisanna, and even Mira could tell. I shouldn't act so sad all the time. Alright! I'll be friendly and happy from now on!_

_You're starting school tomorrow, Natsu, don't be afraid!_


	2. Chapter 2: New School, Clean Slate

**New chapter~ R&R, pls~! **

* * *

Chapter 2: New School, Clean Slate

**Natsu's POV: **

I trembled.

I'm almost to my new school, alongside with Lisanna.

She's just smiling happily, although.

While I'm here, about to pass out.

_Phew, calm down, Natsu. Remember what Mira said? Stay positive. So you better stay positive. Wait... What if I see Lucy?! She was literally glaring at me after what happened with Dan! It's... Whatever... It's not like I would get a chance, she **is** with someone. _

My tense body calmed down.

_B-B-Bu-But, what if she would get mad? She'd probably hate me for life! I can't just have that...! S-She hates me... _

My body tensed up once more.

_She hates me, she hates me, she hates me, she **hates** me, she **HATES ME**! I know it, she **hates m**- _

"Natsu, what are you doing? Hurry up!"

Lisanna's voice interrupted my train of thought. She was already up ahead, by the school gates.

I nodded and walked as slow as I could towards the school gates. Every step I made, my speed decreased little by little.

I finally arrived at the gates, with a cold stare from Lisanna.

"What took you so long? Are you nervous?" She asked, as her stare turned into a worried frown.

"Yeah, uh, I just walked **really** slow.." I answered her question, and she looked at me again with her demanding stare.

"Hmm..." Her face looked as if she was thinking about something really hard. "Okay!" Her face lit up. "Okay, now let's go!" She took me by the hand then ran into the school.

"Newbies?" A scarlet-haired woman walked up to us.

"Yup!" Lisanna exclaimed happily. "You're the amazing Titania, Erza Scarlet, correct?"

The so-called 'Titania' nodded her head in response. "And I am also the student council president. If you need me, you could usually find me in the student council room, and by the way, there's a spot for the treasurer, so you could always sign up, but only for the next 2 weeks."

Erza handed us each a form that explained the classes, teachers, students, and so on.

"If you read that, you'll know everything you need to know. Sorry, but there's other students I need to attend to." And with that she zoomed off, going to the rest new students.

I took a glance at Lisanna, who was staring at the paper very carefully. "Alright, I know what class I'm in! 3-2, third year, second class. You're in 4-1, fourth year, first class."

I nodded as she spoke. Keeping a blank face on, I walked side-by-side with Lisanna, as I saw people stare at both Lisanna and I. I walked Lisanna to her class then wished her luck, as she did the same for me.

As I walked away, I was in a long train of thought. _Okay, Natsu. Now is your time to shine! Just be positive and happy, and everything will be alright. _

I calmed myself down as I stood beside the door for 4-1. I put on a... smile then walked in.

What I saw, so much things were going on. There was a black-haired guy who had his shirt off, Erza yelling at the man who had stripped, a blue-haired girl who had hearts as her eyes because of the black-haired man, a girl with glasses and long tan hair sitting in a chair, one girl and one guy drinking, a tall, black-haired man holding a petite blue-haired girl by her collar, Dan talking to his friends, and last but not least, Lucy... trying to help the girl who was picked up.

"Be **QUIET**!" The blonde teacher yelled. _I think his name is... Mr. Laxus Dreyar. _

His demanding roar silenced the class. "Ahem." He coughed. "Anyways, everyone please take your seats, we have a new student today." He looked over to me. "What's your name?"

I looked at him as he stared at me, waiting for an answer. I finally opened my moth to answer. "Uhm.. My name is Natsu Dragneel." I spoke as I turned to look at the class.

"Good, now that that's over with, let me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Laxus Dreyar, but you could call me Mr. Laxus." He introduced himself. "And, your seat is right there, by Gray and Lucy."

As soon as I heard those words escape his mouth, I completed shivered. _Sitting next to Lucy? What a dream come true! But, I still don't know if she hates me or not. _

I walked towards the middle, to where Gray and Lucy were, then I sat myself down in the desk between them.

"Now, everyone, introduce yourself to Natsu. Let's start with Erza." Mr. Laxus pointed at Erza in the first seat, front row.

I watched as Erza rose from her seat. "I'm Erza Scarlet, you have already met me this morning. And you also know I'm the student council president." She bowed then sat down.

The next student stood up, the girl with the blue hair. "Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser." She stared at me long and hard. "Please don't trouble Juvia and become her love rival."

_W-What...? _

Gray stood up. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, and don't mind me if I strip, it's a habit. But what Juvia means by love rival is that she doesn't want you to fall for me." He then sat down.

The student behind Gray stood up very slowly. "I'm Bacchus~"

Then the girl behind me stood up, "I'm Cana~"

Both then sat down.

_Probably a bit tipsy. _

Then I turned to the man sitting next to Cana. "I'm Jellal Fernandes. I'm the vice-president. So if you can't find Erza, you could come to me."

I looked at Lucy, but she didn't stand up. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I like to read and write. I hope we become good friends!" She smiled then turned to her front.

Me? I blushed a little. _At least she doesn't hate me. _

I turned to the girl in-front of her. "I'm Levy, and I have the same hobbies as Lucy." She grinned at me then sat down.

I looked over to the other side, and there was the mysterious girl. "I'm Evergreen. Just don't tick me off." She stated coldly.

I turned to the guy next to Lucy. "I'm Gajeel Redfox."

Then last but not least, Dan.

"Hey there, Natsu!" He had a **completely** diverse attitude then when I first encountered him. "I'm Dan Straight! Nice to meet you!"

_H-How...? Wasn't he the meanest guy on Earth? _

I sat in my seat, dumbfounded.

~O~O~

The classes went by quick. And before I knew it, I was in the cafeteria, just standing there like a loner. Then someone thugged me from behind.

It was... a little girl.

"Huh?" I looked down at the girl. She was almost the same size as Levy, with long, dark-blue hair. She had her arms to her back, which were holding each other together.

"A-Are you... Natsu...?" The little girl asked.

"Uh..." I ran out of words to say. "Yeah... I'm Natsu. And you are...?"

"I-I'm W-Wendy.. Sorry if I caused you trouble!" She bowed, as little tears fell down her eyes.

_She's a shy one.. _

I squatted down to her height, put my tray on the floor, then patted her head. "It's okay, there's no need to cry." I tried to calm her down by patting her on the head, and she lifted her head up as I saw her tiny fists close to her eyes, wiping away the tears.

I heard 'Awws~' as I treated her like my own little sister.

"This is his first day here, and he's **already** a sweetheart!"

"That's so adorable!"

"It's like brother and sister!"

I ignored their thoughts and continued to pat her head. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't cry."

She wiped away her tears, and I put on a little smile. "So what did you need?" I asked.

"N-Noting... Lisanna-san was just talking about you, so I thought I-I would meet y-you!" She said her feelings aloud.

"Aw, you're a 'lil cutie!" I patted her head once more then picked up my tray, and stood up. "Let's eat lunch together then."

I went to sit down at a vacant table, and she sat in-front of me. "I really wanted to ask you something... Lisanna was talking so good about you, I thought you w-would be the perfect person to ask.. I'm 14, but I'm an advanced student, so I'm in my third-year of high school... There's another advanced student... And I-I l-l-li-like.. hi-him.."

"Young love.." I spoke as I took a bite of my sandwich. "Okay, so what do you need to ask about it?"

"Uhm... I don't know if he likes me back, I mean we talk alot... But I don't know if our feelings are mutual..."

"It's okay! Just bring up the courage to confess, and whether his decision will be, I'm sure you'll be happy! I could feel it!" I gave her some advice. _As if, Natsu, you can't even tell that to your own crush. _

"O-Okay...! I-I'll tell h-him now!" She stood up and ran away.

"That's adorable." I stated, as I started to eat my food alone.

Then, to my un-expectations, Lucy came over.

"Lu-Lucy...?" I asked as she sat herself down in-front of me. _Don't panic, Natsu, she doesn't hate you, she just said she hopes to become great friends! Wait.. Friends? Only the friend zone, of course. I'm ne- _

"Natsu, I need to say something to you. Do **not** mess with Dan. I know all that happened with you fighting him and all that. I want **none** of it. I know, I want to be great friends with you! But I can't have you fighting with my boyfriend.. Let me tell you now, he has a problem."

_Problem...? _

She sighed. "He has split personalities. One good side, and one bad side. His bad side appears when his feelings or emotions get high. That's why when he fell, you immediately saw him crying. That was his good side. His bad side was the... y'know one. He's usually happy all the time, but when his emotions come into place, his personality changes."

"Oh.." I mumbled quietly.

"Okay? You understand now, Natsu?" She asked me.

"Y-Yeah... I understand." I started, blandly. _Of course, the boyfriend has a problem... That's why he was different! But... I should respect her and his needs.. However.. I don't know how these feelings are going to disappear._

* * *

**Like it so far? Different couples are going to be in this story, but mainly Nalu. There will be sub-plots, and readers, if you don't like the couples, feel free to review and tell me~! Thanks~ Please review~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blush

Chapter 3: Blush.

**Natsu's POV: **

A month of school passed by quick.

I got along with almost everyone in my class, and I surprisingly became close with the cold-girl, Evergreen. She eventually opened up to me, and she was actually really nice!

I invited her over to my house once, and she was really friendly towards Elfman. She eventually told me that she liked him, so me being a good friend that I was, I tried hooking them up. But that plan backfired with Elfman being too busy with college and all that. But I **am** gonna pair them up.

Anywho, it wasn't hard for me to get adjusted in school. Everyone's nice, but I still have feelings for Lucy. Everyday, my feelings for her grow stronger, and I can't help it.

I already told Evergreen, and she said we'd look good together. I was glad she said that, 'cause I think everyone thinks she looks **good** with Dan.

Well, I shouldn't just break them up, that's just disrespectful and rude. So, I'll just stay laid-back so she wouldn't notice.

I walked into class and sat down in my seat and waited for the morning announcements to come on.

"Stand. Bow. Sit." Erza said being the class rep and prez, as everyone obeyed her commands. I did so also, 'cause it's respectful, and I wouldn't want to give off a bad vibe and things like that.

"Ahem, thank you, Erza." Mr. Laxus said as we sat down. "Anyways, there's an important event for school coming up, does anyone know what it is?" He asked as everyone looked at each other, confused.

"Ah, right. This is a new event. Only the president and vice-prez knows what it is. Jellal, may you do the honors?" Mr. Laxus asked as Jellal stood up.

"Sure." Everyone looked at him waiting for an answer. "The new event is a masquerade dance. The partners will be chosen randomly, and not everyone will be paired up with who they want. And if there is an odd number, the person or persons may chose someone out of school, the age limit is 19."

"Thank you, Jellal." He said as he took out two jars. "These two jars have both the girls' names and boys' names. I will draw a paper from each and whoever boy and girl I get, they will be partners."

_Oh please let me be with Lucy! _

"Okay, the first girl!" He took out a paper. "Levy! And the boy... Gajeel!"

_That's a good one, everyone knows Gajeel likes Levy. _

"Next up... Juvia!" He took out another paper. "Along with Natsu!"

_Isn't she that girl that's crazy for Gray? And she's probably gonna be whining to me about how she wants to be with her '**Gray-sama**' _

I looked at her and she gave me a cold glare. "I wanted to be with my Gray-sama." I heard her mumble then she pouted, making her cold stare into a little princess who didn't get what she wanted.

"Anywho, next up... Erza and... Jellal!"

I heard people whispering that Jellal liked Erza and she liked him back. I looked at Jellal who was blushing while looking away from Erza.

"The next couple is... Gray and Lucy!" Mr. Laxus said as I heard both Dan and Juvia growl. _Dan's side must've changed. _

"Up next is Bacchus and Cana!"

_They're already dating whilst being drinking partners. Yup, my thesis is that they're gonna drink the whole night. _

"And last but not least, Dan and Evergreen." Mr. Laxus stated ending his introduction of whose gonna be with who.

_Well, at least I'll be closer with Juvia during the dance! _I looked at Juvia who was staring at Lucy long and hard. She was probably mad because Lucy was paired with the love-of-her-life.

_I'm mad, also, because that icicle-pop is paired up with Lucy. Tch. _

"Oh, yes, I forgot! There's more details to it, Mr. Freed, can you explain?" Mr. Laxus asked Mr. Freed who sat next to him.

Mr. Freed was Mr. Laxus's assistant. He was trembling as he stood up 'cause he has a shy nature.

"U-Uhm... T-Th-The c-couple wi-with the b-best masquerade ca-costume wi-wins a-a-a prize... Th-They get to p-pick t-the n-ne-next fa-fa-field t-trip t-to a-a dif-different c-city..."

"Wooo!" Some students were happy at that.

Jellal stood up and opened his mouth. "Although, it has to be a nearby city and the two have to discuss it out with the student council. It's a 3-day 2-night trip, by the way."

A 3-day and 2-night trip, huh.

I stared into mid-air as my train of thought wandered throughout space.

~O~O~

Lunch came by, and I was sitting with Evergreen, Wendy, and Romeo.

Wendy confessed to Romeo on the first day, but she already knew him from freshman-year. Turns out that Romeo wanted to confess to Wendy even before junior-year. So they both confessed to each other at the same time. It was really cute, 'cause after Lucy lectured me, I went to them and saw the whole thing.

So they started going out, but I was protective of Wendy because she was like a little sister to me. And the weird thing was that her mom, Grandine, disappeared the same day my dad disappeared. So, I basically treated her like a long-lost sister.

We were all talking to each other at the lunch table until Juvia came along.

"Natsu-san! Juvia needs to speak with you." She tugged the sleeve of my shirt as I stood up and walked with her.

"Juvia and Natsu-san must work together to make Gray-sama jealous!" Juvia claimed as we stopped in vacant area.

I nodded in agreement 'cause I was mad at the fact that Gray and Lucy were paired up together.

"Good progress, Natsu-san! Juvia is planning to be close with Natsu-san during the masquerade dance to make Gray-sama jealous. And Juvia and Natsu-san will have the best masquerade outfit and win the queen and king prize!" She explained as I kept nodding.

"Okay, you wanna meet up later after school so we could get some outfits? We could go with Lisanna and her partner to get it." I suggested.

"Like... D-Double d-da-dating...?" Juvia asked.

"You could call it that..? But it's more of a meet-up to me." I answered.

She looked at me sternly. Then her serious expression turned into a agreeing nod. "Juvia thinks that Natsu-san is agreeing because he likes Lucy-san."

"Whaaaat?" My voice's pitch turned high. "Naah." I lied.

"Juvia knows you're lying but she also could tell that Natsu-san wants to help Juvia." She stated, like she read my mind.

"Are you an esper or something? It's like you can read my mind!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"No, Juvia could tell by Natsu-san's facial expression. But we shall meet up by the front steps." She nodded then zoomed off.

"What a weird girl." I opinionated then I left.

~O~O~

School ended quick.

I walked out the school with Lisanna and her partner, Bixlow, and waited by the steps for Juvia. But to my surprise, I saw both Mirajane and Elfman.

"Hey!" Mira yelled out to us and ran to hug Lisanna. "You guys look so adorable with your uniform on~" She claimed as she fixed my tie. "So what are you guys waiting for? You could come with us, we're going home now."

"Oh, we're going to buy our costumes for this masquerade dance we're having. And Natsu's waiting for his date to the dance." Lisanna told Mira as she looked at me with a skeptical face.

"Don't do anything weird, Natsu." Mira said, looking at me with a stern face.

"I won't!" I retorted back. I looked over to Elfman who was staring at Evergreen who was talking to Dan.

"Oi, Natsu!" Elfman called out to me while walking over to my side. "Who's Ever talking to...?"

"Oh, that's Dan, her date to the dance. And, oh? You're calling Evergreen 'Ever'? I didn't know you guys were **that** close." I gave a little smirk to Elfman.

"S-Shut up!" He blushed a bit. "It's not like it means anything, I just decided to call her that and she was okay with it..."

"W-Wait... Ever let you call her that?" Bixlow came over to us with a confused expression marked all over his face.

"Yeah... And you call her that too?" Elfman looked at Bixlow with a worried sight appearing. _Maybe he thought he only called her that...? _

Bixlow nodded in response. "I'm one of Ever's close friends. Nice to meet you, I'm Bixlow." He shook hands with Elfman. "So you like Ever?"

"W-What?" Elfman stammered, afraid his secret was exposed. "N-No..." He looked away, expecting Bixlow and I to believe him.

"Face it, Elfman, you do. Just ask her out! You know you like her." I told Elfman. "Don't deny it."

"I know I do... It's just that I'm busy with being a freshman in college so I don't want a relationship where I'm not giving attention! That's not manly." He claimed, using his trademark line 'Man' or 'Manly'.

I looked over to Evergreen, who was staring over to our direction, mainly at Elfman. They both liked each other, so why won't they just go out?

Elfman sighed then walked over to Evergreen, which actually surprised me. I couldn't hear their conversation, but I saw Elfman blushing, whereas Evergreen was trying to hold back her smile and blushes. They both took out their phones and typed in it. Then Elfman hugged her and waved back at her as she left.

He came back over to us with a slight smile, but an overload of blushes. "I-I asked her out.. Now we're going on a date this Saturday..." He stammered.

"C'mon.." Bixlow pushed him lightly on the shoulder. "Aren't you the least of happy because of that?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm happy... But I'm also nervous for this Saturday... I need to be a man and man up! Be a manly man for your future girlfriend!" Elfman yelled, causing Evergreen to look back and blush really hard.

"Elfman... You do realize that Evergreen heard that." I put on an you-are-stupid face.

A little shriek came out of him, with his soul dying inside with him falling to the ground. "Damn it..." I heard the words come out of him. "Whatever!" He stood up. "I'm not lying, though, am I? And I got her number, score 1, Elfman!" He ran off going in direction of where Evergreen was heading.

"Where's Juvia, anyways?" I asked aloud, as I saw Juvia walk out of the school talking to Mr. Freed and Mr. Laxus.

Lisanna tugged me a little, for me to look at Mirajane. When I saw her, she looked like she had an heart-attack.

"He's... cute.." Lisanna and I heard Mirajane mumble.

We looked at her, shocked. _Just who was she talking about...? _

Juvia walked down the steps, coming towards us. "Juvia sees someone new, who is she, Natsu-san?" Juvia asked me.

"Uh.. That's my guardian, Mirajane. She's like my sister, I'll explain later." I answered Juvia as Mr. Laxus and Mr. Freed came over.

"So this is your guardian. Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Laxus, Natsu's homeroom teacher." Mr. Laxus shook Mirajane's hand, and she blushed.

He let go then Mr. Freed put out his hand and shook her's. "I-I'm Mr. Freed... I-I'm Mr. L-Laxus's a-assistant..."

I looked at Mirajane who blushed even harder as Freed did the same.

_Ooh, something's gonna happen! _I looked at Mr. Laxus, who was looking away, but I could see red spots appearing around his cheek.

I shrugged them off and started to walk with along-side with Juvia.

_Together, we must win the competition!_

* * *

**Hey, guys~!** Like the chapter? Feel free to review! There will be other couples, so there will be other sub-plots. Starting with... dun, dun, dun... Elfever! If anyone has a problem with it, feel free to comment down below stating your question, and I'd be happy to answer!

I got a poll for everyone. Everyone who read this noticed what happened with Mira and Freed or Laxus. Which one was she blushing at? And who do **you** want Mira to end up with. Please, answer this question. So I could tally up the votes, and the highest one wins! And of course, the votes from FanFiction will be counted also. So please answer this question:

_**Who do you want Mirajane to be with? Freed or Laxus? Comment down below to review!**_

Kay, please answer it! I want to know what the viewers want.

kbyess~

-KurisuteInn


	4. Chapter 4: Which One?

**R&R~!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Which One?

**Natsu's POV: **

Juvia and I walked side-by-side, going to this store that Juvia recommended. I looked at her, who was staring at the ground while twiddling with her fingers.  
I looked at her with a confused expression, however she didn't notice because of her looking down.

"Uh… Juvia, are you okay?" I asked her, with a worried expression.

"J-Juvia is fine…."

"Really? Oh, well." I kept on walking, but stopped to pat her on the head. "I don't know what happened, but I don't like to see you sad and stuff." I looked the other way while patting her head.

She looked up at me, and I could see tears forming from her eyes.

"G-Gray-sama… Said he never wanted to see Juvia's face again... And that he was sick of the way she speaks." Juvia confessed, after I removed my hand from her head.

"He did what?!" My hands turned to fists. I watched as she nodded slowly.  
But then, I realized why.

***Flashback***

_I was walking down the hallway looking for Juvia, as I saw Gray talking to Mr. Laxus._

"But why do I have to be with Lucy? I don't want her as my partner; I already told you even before you did the polls! You said I would be with Juvia!" I watched as he yelled at our teacher.

"Gray, what happened is what is going to happen. Besides, you're seriously acting like it's the end of the world, it's really not." Mr. Laxus answered calmly.

"Oh well! She's with Natsu, and everyone _**OBVIOUSlY**__ knows that Natsu likes Lucy!  
So why can't we just switch partners?!" He screamed again._

"Gray!" Mr. Laxus's voice turned serious with a pinch of annoyance. "Whoever your partner is, you have to stick with them. You can't just have everything you want!"

"So what! I already messed up my chance with Juvia when she confessed; I was too happy that I said no! I've been in love with her for the past three years already. Please don't torture me even more! I planned to ask her out during the dance, but that flame-brain had to mess everything up!" Gray pleaded.

Flame-brain? Who does he think he's talking about? Psh, not me.

"Too bad, Gray. It's only one dance; just ask her out after it."

He clicked his tongue. "Tch." He then left, coming towards my way. When he saw me, he pushed me against the wall. "It's 'cause of you. Tch!" He then pushed me back to the wall, then left.

I didn't do anything, although. He's loved her for three years already. I followed him, and saw Juvia come towards his way. "Gray-sama~" I heard Juvia say.

"What do you want?" Gray retorted, sternly.

No, Juvia, leave before something bad happens!

"Juvia wanted to be partners with Gray-sama, but Mr. Laxus-san said no." She said, her face becoming sad.

"I don't care! I don't care about the dance, I don't care about Mr. Laxus, and I especially _**don't**__ care about y-!"_

Wait, what he did he say? I couldn't hear him.

"W-What…?" I heard Juvia whimper.

Lisanna then trolled over. "Natsu." She whispered. "Let's go, it's not good for us to eavesdrop. I already know, I'll tell you later."

***Flashback End***

I trembled.

I knew the reason why, but I just couldn't say anything, I might hurt her.

"J-Juvia... It's probably a misunderstanding. There's no need to be sad, it's really alright! He was probably mad about something." I stated.

I couldn't look at her eyes. I looked the other way, cautiously picking up my hand to scratch my cheek, nervously.

I watched as she wiped her clear tears away with her hand, her sweater being a little too big so it was falling off her arms, making her pull up her sleeve. God, how could Gray not like her?

With all honesty, she was really cute. She had a little baby face appearing while she wiped her tears away. I couldn't stand to see her cry so I pulled her in for a hug and patted her head.

She fit easily in my arms, clutching my chest so I was unable to release her from my grasp.

I looked away and blushed.

Yup, Gray is definitely stupid.

Who could give this little ball of cuteness? She was already cute, and has a nice personality. She even would cater to his every need, that's how much she loves him.

I released her as her grasp lessened.

We walked into the supposedly **amazing** shop that Lisanna suggested. Although we weren't holding hands, or even if my arm wasn't wrapped around her, I kept her close.

I couldn't stand to see her cry again.

I sat down while Juvia looked around, taking a glance to check on her.

Guess what? I caught some bastard trying to get with her. Oh, no can do, sir.

I walked over to him, and pulled Juvia away from his grasp. "Don't you dare touch her!" My roar surpassed everyone else's as the man backed away. "Better had." I mumbled, quietly.

Taking a glance over to Juvia, I caught her sighing. "Thank you, Natsu-san." She thanked me and bowed.

~O~O~

We eventually picked something out and paid.

I still had a thought of that dumb bastard. How dare he touch Juvia?

We walked out of shop, and I still kept her close. If another person comes close to her, they'll get a blow to the face.

Looking around, I saw him.

Gray.

He saw us then came running towards us. "Juvia!" He was yelling, he ran as he huffed and puffed until he reached his destination.

"I-I have to ask you something.." He looked away and blushed. "First off, I'm really sorry as to what happened. Please forgive me!"

I looked at Juvia as she nodded.

"W-Will you please... Will you please be my girlfriend...?"

Her face immediately turned red. Red like a tomato, she was. She looked at me, then Gray, then me again, then back to Gray.

"Kya!" She started to run, and we weren't able to outrun her.

"Bastard." I said to Gray.

"Tch." He punched me.

I gave a little mean retort back, then punched him.

There, we started to fight.

* * *

**Hello~! So far, Laxus and Mirajane are winning with 5 points, and Mirajane and Freed are winning with 3 points! Remember, points are collected from both FanFiction and deviantART, so go ahead and vote twice! You want Mirajane and Freed to win? Go ahead and review! Anyways, please review~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Answer

Chapter 5: Answer

**Natsu's POV: **

I stared into the air. There was no sight of Juvia, no matter how much both Gray and I tried to look for her. My last resort? It was Juvia's friend, Cana. Although she was a bit of a drunk, we found her at a bar with Bacchus.

Too bad, we're underage so we couldn't go in. However, I saw Cana looking at our way, and I watched as both her and Bacchus got up and walked out.

"What do you need, boys? I was just here with my baby~" She said; I could tell she was a bit tipsy.

"Uh-um... Well, Gray asked out Juvia, and she ran away so we're wondering if you would k- Cana! What are you doing kissing Bacchus right in-front of us?" I yelled, furiously. I was probably just jealous because I didn't have a girlfriend, but Bacchus did.

Cana chuckled. "I was just playing with you two. It's funny 'cause I have Bacchus, but you two don't even have a girlfriend. Especially you, Gray. You've been in love with Juvia for three years already. Just face it."

Taking a glance over to Bacchus, I noticed that he was blushing a bit, and he was grinning at the same time. "Yeah, what about Natsu? Doesn't he like Lucy, babe?" He turned over to Cana and she nodded in reply.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. Almost everyone in the class knows, however Lucy thinks that you just like her as a friend. I was talking to her yesterday, and she told me that she doesn't have the slightest bit of even a thought that you'd like her." Cana spoke. "Now, c'mon, I don't want to get in the way of the people getting in and out of the bar."

~O~O~

We walked with Cana and Bacchus; with him throwing his arm over Cana, pulling her closer. I wish I had a girlfriend who I could treat like a queen...

"ANYWAYS!" Cana practically screamed. "I could help you; only if you want." Cana wagered, whispering something into Bacchus's ear.

Both Gray and I looked away, blushing hearing the thought of her helping us. "Uhh..." I said, but said no more.

Cana looked at Gray and I sternly. "Fine. Obviously, you two don't know what to do when someone's trying to help." She turned, and started to walk away with Bacchus at her side.

"W=Wait!" I wailed. And as I did so, I heard someone cackling, as if I'd just been lured in into someone's trap.

"Very good," was all she said. "Now, come on. Since Gray doesn't want help, I'll only help you."

I looked back at Gray, who looked hurt, opening his mouth a few times to speak, but crashed and burned. I honestly don't like him, but I feel like... I feel like he'd be jeopardized if I didn't help him...

Turning around fully, with not only my head around, but also my body. "I-Icicle-pop!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear. "Listen up! I'm only going to say this once, and only once! You better hurry up and get your Popsicle-ass over here! Or this may be the last time you get to get with her!"

Looking around, I caught people glancing at me, muttering. I could probably assume that they're talking about my loudness. But whatever! He wants to get her - and I know I'm sounding like Elfman - but he has to man up!

I looked at him sternly. My demanding stare caused people to look away from me in fear.

He looked up, nodded, and a slight smirk appeared across his face. Gotcha!

Running over to me, he jumped up and punched me. "That's what you get for being right." He smirked once more, then got up and started walking next to Cana and Bacchus.

"Grr, Popsicle-stick!" I ran over to him, and once again, we started to fight.

~O~O~

Gray came over to my house the next day, and we walked to school, leaving Lisanna behind by accident.

She eventually caught up to us, and broke our petty fight. We both grunted, but it was funny, so it didn't have that much importance to me.

Anyways, we arrived at school to only face a fearful Juvia. Glancing at Gray, I watched him freeze up like a nervous creep. Giving him an annoyed face, I pushed him towards her, watching him stumble and almost falling on the floor.

"Do what you gotta do." I stated as I walked by the nervous couple, and all I did... was give off my trademark-grin.

I walked off, keeping notice of what he's going to say.

"S-So... Your answer...?" Gray asked, nervously. Damn it, he's supposed to show her that he's manly and stuff! Not like a nervous wreak.

"J-Juvia would like to... Go out with G-Gray-sama... So Juvia's answer is.. yes..." She whispered softly.

His eyes sparkled like I have never seen.

* * *

**I'm really sorry, really. I've been busy, I haven't been able to update... But, fear not, it's here! And the Freed-x-Mira and Laxus-x-Mira polls are still going on! One more chapter, and it's over! So, want your favorite couple to win? Vote now! And btw, you could vote on both FF and deviantART, so double the votes! So far, Laxus-x-Mira is winning. **

**dA Name: ~FairyTailLover01**


	6. Chp 6: Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart

**R&R~**

* * *

Chapter 6: Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart

**Natsu's POV: **

I grinned, knowing that Juvia said yes to Gray. He was the happiest of all, still a bit annoyed that I was paired up with her for the dance. Juvia didn't care; she was just delighted to finally be called Gray's girlfriend.

They both looked so in love, and I just hoped that I would have a relationship like that too! But it probably won't happen.

School ended by in a flash, and when I was just about to leave, I was approached by Cana, Bacchus, and Juvia. What do they need with me..?

"Oi, Natsu! I devised a plan to help you with Lucy, just come along with me when your ready," She handed me a piece of paper. "That's my number, if you call me, I'll come to you and we'll get ready for the plan."

She nodded then walked away with Bacchus, leaving both Juvia and I alone.

"Yes?" I asked, looking around for Gray.

She glanced away. "Well... Juvia is hoping to go shopping with Lucy-san. And Juvia has an idea! Instead of Natsu-san and Juvia having matching clothing, wouldn't it be fun if it was switched? For example, Lucy-san wearing my dress that Juvia bought, and Gray-sama wearing a matching outfit with Juvia's!" Her eyes sparkled like never before.

I blushed, and looked away. I felt a bit embarrassed that Lucy would have a matching outfit like mine's. I nodded in agreement; Juvia jumped in joy. "Thanks, Natsu-san! Juvia thinks of you as a great friend!"

Gray walked down the steps as she said that and he shook his head up and down. "Yup, so I'm guessing she told you, flame-brain? Or are you too hot-headed to understand?" He smirked at his retort.

"Shut up, Popsicle-stick! You dumb ass bastard!" I punched him, and we had our usual fight once again.

We fought, but were interrupted by someone yelling. "**HEY**." Erza came over to us and grabbed us by the collar.

"You boys think you could fight on the school grounds? **NO**! **UNACCEPTABLE**." She stated simply; in Erza's language, of course. "You better stop, before I get you two suspended and out of the dance."

"Sorry, ma'am!" Both Gray and I said in unison.

"Hey, you don't need to be that rough." Jellal came over to us, and Gray and I tried to scramble out of Erza's strong grasp. We were running in the air as she held us up, and we put out our hands only to be dropped on the ground.

"J-Jellal..!" Erza blushed and looked away. "Uhm.. I didn't know you were there."

Gray smirked as he looked up at Erza. "Oh? I never knew the 'Titania' would be out of words, isn't that right, Prez?" Gray smirked again, this time more arrogantly.

I watched as she merely stomped on him like it was nothing. "Shut. Up." She said word by word. Me? I laughed, only to get myself stomped by Erza. She stepped on me with one foot, and the other on Gray. "Both of you better shut. Up."

We nodded in response, too busy getting hurt rather to say something.

~O~O~

I walked home along with Juvia and Gray; you could hear us bickering from a mile away. I've been thinking a lot, although. I mean, I've been in school for a month, and I **still**interacted with Lucy. I mean I talk to her... Not as much though.

Recently, I've been thinking of just letting my feelings slip away; there's no way she's just going to break up with Dan if I'm not going to do something.

Wait.

That's it!

I need to catch her heart, and just tear it away from Dan! She doesn't deserve to be with some son-of-a-bitch who's just arrogant.

She needs me.

And I need her.

~O~O~

**Lucy's POV: **

Would you believe me if I said I'm in love...?

I mean like yeah, I like someone. But not **that** much to say I love them. I merely like him; not love, love is too much for me.

However... It's not Dan. It's Natsu... Natsu Dragneel. Recently, I've been slipping away from Dan, falling for Natsu's famous quriks; his trademark grin just adds a huge amount of passion for him!

I still like Dan, but I don't know.. I catch Natsu staring at me at times, but when I see, I merely look away from embarrassment.

To me, it was the first time to see such a boy with his mouth covered in drool just by looking at me.

Although I don't talk to him, he grew onto me. Sometimes, when I'd look at him and he was already staring, he'd smile, showing his toothy grin.

I love his smile.

I love his tenderness.

I love his passion.

However, I am not in love with him.

Stupid, right? I've only known him for a short period of time, one month. When I do muster up the courage to talk to him, I end being stern and cold instead of being nice and heart-warming.

Dumb Lucy.

I'm still with Dan, though. I would just hate to break his heart; he has multiple personality disorder, and it would just fumble his heart.

Me? Honestly, I would actually like to do that. He's sometimes abusive with his other personality. I just loved his actual personality. Nonetheless, people have been telling me that he was cheating, and that his rude personality was his true one.

I merely thought, "I can't fall in love with a man only made up from a personality; other aspects being false and not real."

Sighing, I tossed my head down to stare at my thighs to pass time while waiting for Juvia.

Nope, that's it. I need to break up with Dan. Today, to be precise. What time? Now, to be exact as I can.

Taking out my phone, I dialed his number. It rang a few times, then I heard his voice. He sounding scratchy, at the same time in happiness, due to something I didn't know of.

"Uhm.. W-What are you doing...?" I asked simply, shocked at my loss for words.

"Uhh," I heard his say. "I'm kinda busy with my friends."

"Oh, come **on**, Dan. You know you've been cheating, just tell the girl!" The feminine voice laughed evilly as Dan moaned.

"Cheating?!" I yelled, mad.

They were right.

"We're done. Me and you? **Over**. There's no Dan and Lucy anymore. Goodbye!" I ended it with a huff.

That lying bastard. Before I knew it, tears were running down my eyes, and I was slowing drifting to sleep.

* * *

**I'm so so sorry! ik, I haven't updated. I've been obsessed with RPG games and TDAS (Total Drama All Stars) Scotney or Scourtney or whatever you call it. But the winners for the poll are Laxus-x-Mira! For the Freed-x-Mira fans, a special story will be presented! Please review, and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Friends?

**R&R~! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Friends?

**Lucy's POV:**

In my dream, I was saved by a prince of some sort.

He was accompanied by two companions. They were talking, but I couldn't make out their conversation with one another. I could kinda read their lips, however my view was a bit blurred.

This man picked me up, princess-style, in fact. It was romantic, nothing of the sort that Dan would've done, y'know, if we were still together.

He was like a prince, or even a savior.

Although I was unconscious, I still could see the environment around me, and what was going on. All these places we were passing by seemed so common to me, like it was my usual schedule for something.

It seemed very familiar. This prince of mine's seemed familiar, too. It was almost as if he was supposed to pick me up, and these other events that occurred were meant to happen, too. It was as if he was supposed to be the one to save me from my broken heart.

I couldn't even move one muscle since I was unconscious. Even if I could, I still would've just stayed like this. It felt as if I was compelled to be in this man's arms, although this savior of mine's was still anonymous to my understanding.

Comfy, it was. It felt warm to me, with open arms for me and only me to have. He smelled good, like a bakery with fresh-out-the-oven bread. Warm, he was. He had the closest details to a heater, he felt warm, and even if I could move, I felt like I snuggled to this source even more.

I heard a female's voice say my name, not once or twice, but three times. My name repeated once, then twice, then three times. Her voice sounded soothing, but I still was unconscious.

Hearing hard steps, I felt alarmed. I was placed onto something homey and soft, and I grew closer to this unknown source. I still couldn't move. However, I could see my surroundings; my prince was nowhere to be found.

I blacked out.

~O~O~

I was awoken after my dream. Perking my head up, I found myself in my room, tucked into my bed. I felt a lump next to my knees, so I looked down only to find a pink-haired man's head laid down on my bed.

Natsu...?

"Oi, Natsu!" I tapped his head lightly.

He groaned. "Five more minutes, Miraaaaa... I don't wanna go to school... It's not like I'm gonna be with L-..." The end of his sentence was blurred.

"Natsu, I'm not Mirajane, I'm Lucy." I stated, tapping his head once again to get a better response than before.

"Good... Be-r .. h-ve -u he- ..." He mumbled in his sleep. "Igneel's ... anymore... Betr- ..."

His head was lifted up, and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Is it morning already...? I want bacon- Lucy?!" He looked surprised as his eyes widened.

"U-Uhm..." I looked away embarrassingly. "How am I here? And why are you here?"

"Well... Juvia, Gray, and I were walking together, and we saw you! So we talked and decided that I'd carry you home, and I did. You didn't move, not once. I was kind of freaked out by that. Anyway, we came to your house since Juvia knew where it was and your maid was worried so she said to bring you upstairs so I watched after you and I kinda fell... Asleep.." His last words were quiet.

"Thanks.." was all I could say. I was too embarrassed that I couldn't even think. I heard a gasp come out of Natsu's mouth. "Huh?" I looked up.

"Uh, you were crying in your sleep..."

"... Really? Well, it's because Dan and I broke up. I called him, and there was a woman's voice telling him to just confess that he was cheating. I was going to break up with him anyway, so it doesn't .. Really matter.." I confessed.

"I think it is a big deal. You were crying. I hate seeing nakama sad."

He sparked my interest. "It's too bad... I was going to break up with him, anyway. I'm far more interested in someone else who may not think it."

"Oh? Me too. I like this girl, but I don't think she likes me." He said sadly as his eyes filled up with grief.

"Hm.. Let's make a deal. Firstly, why don't we make it official? Friends?" I gave him my hand as I watched him grasp it.

"Mhm! Friends." We shook each other's hands then let go.

"Now for the deal. Since we're friends, we'll help each other. I'll help you with the girl you like, and you'll help me with the guy I like!" I proposed my wager.

He nodded, and grinned. God, was his smile so sexy. I smiled back, fully knowing what could be in store for me.

~O~O~

He promised to pick me up and we'd walk to school together. In advance to that, we exchanged numbers so he could tell me when he's at my house; I don't want my dad thinking differently.

I saw his text and ran outside. I looked both left and right, and I saw him to my side. His dominant figure waving at me with his right arm up, smiling his trademark grin.

Once he caught up to me, we immediately started to walk to school and talked about all sorts of things. We also talked about what we were going to do with our crushes, and how we planned to go out with them.

Talking to Natsu was so refreshing; I could be as carefree as I liked. Natsu didn't care, he just enjoyed our conversation. Unlike Natsu, Dan would just bring me around places to hang out with his friends, and I was just there for him to brag that he has a girlfriend.

We arrived at the school, and were showered with menacing glares from students who passed by us. Natsu just merely smiled, completely unaffected. He was dense from the looks that were given to us.

I was bothered by this, so I spoke up. "You're not affected by their glares?" I asked Natsu curiously.

"Nope! Not even one bit." He stated simply, unaware of the looks that were given to him as he said that.

We walked into the classroom, but I still couldn't help but feel reluctant as to entering the room. When I took a step in, the first thing I saw was Dan staring at me, his eyes squinted full of anger and annoyance.

I sat down next to Natsu, but I still was bothered by his piercing eyes staring down at me, like I was some devil child. Levy turned around, and I immediately started to talk to her to get my mind off of Dan.

~O~O~

Lunch came by, and I stopped by my locker before going to the cafeteria. To my surprise, I found a rose in my locker and the first thought I had was...

Dan.

Trying to win my heart over, I think not.

I took the note that was stuck to the rose and my eyes darted towards the words.

_"I know what you're thinking, this is Dan typing this._

However, this is far from Dan, just call me 'Anon', short for Anonymous.

Don't let Dan bring you down.

You should show your fearless smile, instead of a menacing frown.

Who thinks he could be the King of Anything?

P.S. You're waaay too beautiful, he didn't deserve you."

Wait... Just who wrote this?!

* * *

***sigh* I was supposed to update yesterday, and I did, but on dA. I forgot about FF, sorry T^T But anyways, I hope you all had a good Halloween! Was this long enough for you guys? Last time, it was too short so I decided to make it longer! And FINALLY. The title of the story is beginning to make sense, just sit down, relax and enjoy the fanfic! Soon, more Nalu fluffiness will appear. Lucy is full aware of her feelings, but a secret "anon" comes. This person seems to know about Dan! And for the note on the roses, there's always going to be a song quote, and this one was "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles. **

**Nalu will finally come, and I know you guys have been waiting. I'm just glad to update after a week! The Freed-x-Mira will come soon, I just don't know when. . I've just been obsessing over little things lately. Anyways, thanks for reading, feel free to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Plan: Lucy!

Chapter 8: Code: Lucy!

**Natsu's POV: **

Well, today's been a bust for me.

Firstly, everyone's eyes were on Lucy and I when we entered school, which was **extremely** annoying. I just smiled it off, but Lucy began to worry, which caused me to try to smile even more.

Secondly, during science, Mr. Scorpio accidentally gave me the wrong potion, and it fell on my leg only to cause a burn on my skin. I've been having a great day, **just** great.

And to end it, Lucy told me someone named "Anon" just had to randomly slip a rose in her locker! Now I know that there's someone else preying on her, I can't take it! I just wish the dance would come along and there'd be nothing to worry about. Ugh, my life is so great.

I walked out of school sulking, until I heard a familiar voice. "Natsu!" It was Lucy; I would know her voice anywhere, any time.

I turned around to only have her approach me with a hug; wrapping her arms around me made me felt even more embarrassed. I hugged her and tightened my grip on her waist, her embrace was full of warmth and joyfulness. I twirled her in the air, hearing her laughter as I tried to make her happy.

"OI!" Erza came over.

"Oh, just great." I said simply, putting Lucy down.

"No flirting on school grounds. I don't care if you get a room, just not on school grounds." She pushed us to the line of the entrance of the school, then nodded. "Go ahead."

I blushed and twiddled with my fingers as she finished her sentence. "U-Uh..." I looked away. "Wanna walk home together? Maybe go grab a bite..."

"I'd love to." She smiled and we started to walk with each other.

~O~O~

As we were walking, I could hear people calling Lucy cute and all that. Jealous as I was, I pulled Lucy closer to me. "Stay close. They're predators out there." I said seriously.

She looked at me as if she couldn't hold in her laughter. "Seriously?!" She chuckled. "But okay, Natsu." She took my hand and I held it tightly, I was embarrassed, but I shook it off by smiling. She was so cute, I couldn't help myself.

We stopped at a nearby cafe, and talked. A lot, in fact. I'm actually happy that she broke up with Dan, our relationship would've gone nowhere! I heard a knocking on the window, and I looked towards that direction.

Dan?! "Wait here, Lucy. I need to get some business straight." I stood up and walked out the cafe, looking back at Lucy to check if she was okay. I turned back around and saw Dan approaching me; he wants to fight, I could feel it.

"So, you're going out with Lucy?" He looked both hurt and annoyed, agitated as to what was the answer to come.

"Nope." I said, simply putting it. "We're not going out, just some friends bonding."

"Oh sure. Well, I know, I'm mad at what happened. But, she's right, and I deserved what I got. I was cheating on her with my bad side. Did she tell you about my multiple personalities? Well, I'm trying to get rid of that side. Just know, when it happens, and that side is completely gone, I'm gonna try to make Lucy mine's. For now, you could have her. But just watch out, when I get better, I'm gonna try to be a better man for her."

He nodded then walked away. I grinned, happy that he moved on and let go. I don't think even if he does get cured, that I'd give her back to him. I strolled back into the cafe, and sat back in my seat.

"What were you doing?" She asked me quizzically.

"Oh, just talking to people's ex's." I grinned, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, okay, you weirdo." She chucked and hit me on the head lightly. Then a lady frolicked over to us, and gasped.

"My, what a cute couple! I haven't seen so much love ever since I last saw my son and his wife." She smiled warmly towards us. "Don't lose what you have. It may not last forever."

I took a glance over to Lucy, only to see that she was blushing, smiling at the same time. "Thank you." She answered. "However, we're not dating." She rubbed the back of her head, uneasy about the events that just occurred.

~O~O~

The next day, I went to school. I didn't walk with Lucy 'cause she had some '**important**' events to attend to. I just shook it off, she gotta do what she gotta do!

Cana came up to me, smiling wide. "Soooo... Natsu! How ya doing with Lucy? Eh? You wanna go for those gigantic boobies of her's; obviously you do!"

"Eh?!" My expression was shown; reddened across my face, showing that I was embarrassed. "We're doing just fine."

"Oh, sure. I heard that some anon put a note in her locker, eh~?" Cana spoke, shock was filled throughout my whole body. How does she even know that?!

I started my statement hesitantly. "Lucy said she only told me and Levy. How do you even know?" I asked her, trying to be calm. She knows who put it in!

"Well, obviously. Remember? I'm your special helper. Like Santa's elves." She snickered. "I was sure to help out a friend~!" She nudged my shoulder playfully.

"So... It was you?" I questioned, curiously.

"Who else?!" She yelled a bit loud for other's to hear. "Oh, sorry. Anyways, I told you I would help you. In exchange, you'll need to do something for me. Actually, scratch that, all I need is money for more beer and liquor, that's all."

She giggled once again. "Let me tell you what. I'm going to keep on putting these 'notes' in her locker, and writing it also. In return, you just have to buy the single rose, beer, liquor, and sometimes, you'll have to deliver it. Knowing me, I could do it without being caught. You're just a newb, so I'll teach you the tricks. Every month, just pay me $20 dollars, and we're good!"

"Uhh.." It took me a while to comprehend everything she was telling me. "We have a deal. You'll buy your own necessities, though. I could do the 'delivering' every time, but you just need to teach me without getting caught."

"Alright. We have a deal, Natsu~ Oh, and don't give me the money on school grounds; last time I got caught, and detention for me! Oh, and I have a particular 'elf' helping me write the notes. You just have to figure that out on your own. You'll know soon enough." Cana revealed, snickering at the same time.

I nodded. "W-Wait! Can I have a clue about this person? I'd like to speak to them. Y'know, make them my nakama." I requested.

Cana sighed. "You never stop asking questions, y'know! But she's a girl, surely. She's in our class. You may not think it would be her, whereas we don't talk to each other. However, she's agreed to help me, knowing the effect it would cause on her. That's all I have to say. She'll approach you soon enough. Yet, you cannot be interacting with Lucy at that time. Haha, she just texted me that to tell you."

"O-Okay! Let the plan: Get her to mine's, commence!" I yelled, enthusiastically, also throwing in my trademark grin.

* * *

**Happy Memorial Day, everyone~! Two days late, not so bad. The story is beginning to come together, just you wait! It wasn't a mystery man, nor was it Natsu. It was CANA! I absolutely love Cana, I'm obsessed. -w- 2 new characters MIGHT be announced, I'm not sure yet. And the Freed-x-Mira story will come soon, I suppose. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
